1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to an electric charging-diselectrifying device, a process cartridge with the electric charging-diselectrifying device, and an image forming apparatus with the process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A large number of image forming apparatuses employ electro-photographic systems and include organic photoconductors (OPCs: Organic Photoconductors) as image bearers. In such a photoconductor, a so-called residual image (i.e., a past record of an image), such as a ghost, a photo memory, etc., sometimes appears in a new image. The residual image generally occurs when either a pretransfer potential or a transfer current is uneven due to existence of light and shade in a toner image formed right before and accordingly a potential of the photoconductor is not uniform (uneven) in a longitudinal direction thereof right before an electric charging process is executed thereon.